coda_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurel Lance (Earth-64)
Dinah Laurel Lance, simply known as Laurel Lance, is a citizen of Star City. She was formerly the Black Canary of Earth-64, following in her sister and mother's footsteps. Following the death of Oliver Queen, she works alongside Adrian Chase as a vigilante borderlined anti-hero known as the Black Widow. Biography Early Life Laurel grew up with her sister, Sara, and her two parents, Quentin and Dinah. She was named after her mother, who is the original Black Canary as a member of the Justice Society of America. Laurel and Sara were unaware of their mother's identity during their youth, only Sara came to discover it when she joined the League of Assassins. Laurel was involved in a serious relationship with Oliver Queen up until his disappearance alongside Sara. The two rekindled this once Oliver returned, albeit briefly. Canary Cry In 2013, Laurel visited her mother in Central City. The two were in the same room when the S.T.A.R. Labs Particle Accelerator exploded. This caused Laurel's meta-gene passed down from her mother to become enhanced and activated, not allowing her to control sound waves like her mother and Sara, but instead using a sonic scream she would later call her Canary Cry. Conception of Team Arrow Laurel was a founding member of the Team Arrow of Earth-64 alongside Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, John Diggle, and Felicity Smoak. She fought as the Black Canary in her deceased sister's honor. She helped defeat Tommy Merlyn, her best friend and former love interest, in 2012, and was nearly killed by Slade Wilson/Deathstroke later that year. Death of Team Arrow Following the presumed death of Oliver Queen, Team Arrow broke up in 2013. With Roy bound to Lian Yu searching for Oliver, with John and Felicity forming their own team, Laurel was left on her own. Following Team Arrow's death, Laurel gave up the moniker of Black Canary in turn becoming the Black Widow. Alliance with Adrian Chase After moving to Opal City, Laurel met Adrian Chase, who she later found out to be Vigilante. The two started off frenemies, however, developed a team of anti-crime heretics, while also breaking the law. Laurel doesn't trust how Adrian kills criminals, however, Laurel has decided to kill when necessary. Legacy Possible Future Before Oliver "died" he had a vision of his team in the future, with a statue of Laurel in full Black Canary getup being seen. The timeline of these events is unknown. Powers and Abilities Powers * Meta-human physiology: After Laurel was struck by the energy of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion on Earth-64, her DNA mutated and enhanced her vocal cords. ** Canary Cry: Laurel is able to emit a sonic scream that comes from her voice, with the highest known frequency being 250 decibels. Laurel's scream is powerful enough to produce enough force to launch a full-grown human and other heavy objects back several feet. ** Sonic Resistance: Laurel's cry also gives her the ability to resist large sound waves, giving her higher than average resistance to high decibel soundwaves. Equipment * Black Widow suit: After giving up the moniker of Black Canary, Laurel altered her suit to be red in order to become Black Widow. * Tactical tonfas: Laurel uses a pair of batons similar to the ones used by police officers when acting as Black Widow and Black Canary. * Knives: Laurel is very adept with knives, using them as her tertiary sidearm, after her cry and tonfas. * Red wig: In her acts as the Black Widow, Laurel wears a Red wig in a very similar hairstyle to her own to help conceal her identity. Former Equipment * Black Canary suit: When she first became the Black Canary, she had a suit that she later retired. It was a black leather suit with a black domino mask to conceal her identity. Appearances TBA Trivia * Her personality is a mixture of Earth-1 and Earth-2 Laurel. Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Team Arrow